Conan's not so guilty pleasure
by YamiCecile
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction de Jacal Ste. Worme. /!\ Rating M. ConanxRan


Traduction de "Conan's Not So Guilty Pleasure" : histoire écrite par Jacal Ste. Worme (merci de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette histoire ! =D ). Cette fanfiction est **rating M**.**  
**

L'auteur à écrit : j'ai écrit ceci il y a plusieurs années. Cette fiction est rating M donc si vous êtes trop jeune, merci de ne pas lire. :D Mais je voulais quand même la publier ici : D. Bonne lecture pour les pervers ! Ahah

Je vous souhaite également une bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Conan's Not So Guilty Pleasure**

**« Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, », le petit garçon comptait à chaque pas qu'il faisait « un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq ». Il comptait cinq secondes par pas. Le chemin jusqu'à chez lui était plutôt long.**

**Conan ne voulais rien d'autre qu'arrêter l'école, se relaxer, retrouver son corps et pouvoir passer du temps avec Ran. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était plutôt difficile à faire, étant donner sa taille, mais il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Ran comme il le voulait.**

**Il gémit, c'était un gémissement de frustration. SI quelqu'un avait pu voir un garçon de sept ans faire quelque chose d'aussi adulte pour son âge, il l'aurait emmené immédiatement chez le médecin le plus proche pour voir si tout allait bien. Il regarda autour de lui, la rue était déserte. Quasiment sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, il enleva ses lunettes et les rangea dans sa poche. Il jeta un œil sur le trottoir pour être sûr que personne ne voit son visage si quelqu'un arrivait.**

**Il était toujours Shinichi Kudo n'est ce pas ?**

**La tête occupée par toutes ses pensées, il ouvrit la porte de l'agence du détective Kogoro Mouri et s'arrêta une fois à l'intérieur. « Je suis rentré » cria-t-il d'un ton monotone. Il s'avança et referma la porte de l'agence derrière lui.**

**Etait-ce la culpabilité qui le faisait se sentir si nostalgique ?**

**Il enleva sa veste et son nœud papillon, puis les jeta par terre. Après être tombé lourdement sur son lit, il ferma les yeux et soupira à nouveau. Il pensait encore à Ran. Même s'il essayait de penser à autre chose, toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de la jeune femme. Il serra les dents, comme ça pouvait lui manquer. Son entrain, son sourire, son rire, quand ils étaient tout les deux, sa voix, sa vie, en fait, beaucoup de choses lui manquaient dans ce corps d'enfant.**

**Conan essayait toujours de donner un coup de main pour résoudre les affaires, de temps en tant, il apparaissait en tant que Shinichi Kudo, mais il était fatigué de prétendre repartir pour résoudre des affaires délicates, surtout quand il doit résoudre son affaire, celle des hommes en noir.**

**De chaudes larmes coulèrent sur son visage, de ses tempes jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il se sentait si seul.**

**Son cœur lui faisait mal, ce poison avait affecté l'image qu'il s'était fait de sa vie.**

**Personne n'en n'était conscient, personne n'était concerné.**

**Personne ne sait donc que Shinichi Kudo a été tué ?**

**Il a été tué : sa vie lui a été prise !**

**_Je suis une victime_ pensa-t-il, il avait envie de crie au monde entier « n'y a-t-il personne pour m'aider ? ».**

**Certes il vivait, mais il ne se sentait pas vivant. C'est comme s'il vivait dans un rêve, un rêve dans le néant. Il était sûr que ceci était similaire à la mort. Il se rappela de tant de fois, quand il se regardait dans le miroir, il avait cette expression dans ses yeux. Mais quand il regardait dans le miroir, n'était est ce pas toujours la même image qu'il voyait ?**

**Ran….**

**Seulement Ran était la lumière qui lui permettait de vivre, à part elle, il n'y avait rien ni personne.**

**Mais il se sentait quand même coupable.**

**Soudain, il rougit, il se retourna et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixant le mur, il s'imaginait avec Ran…**

**Comment pouvait il oublier ce qu'elle ressentait ?**

**Même si beaucoup n'approuveraient pas, cette nuit lui assura qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle l'attendait toujours. Elle était toujours à lui, et combien de nuits il s'est attardé sur cette idée.**

**_« Nhhh » gémit il passionnément. Massant le membre dans son short, tandis que son autre main faisait des vas et vient sur son torse. Il s'imaginait avec elle, ses doigts glissant doucement sur sa douce peau. Elle réagit à ce contact, en disant doucement son nom « Shinichi… »._**

**Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur ses joues, il tentait de les essuyer avec le dos de sa main. En sanglotant, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.**

**Oui, il était toujours Shinichi. Il était Shinichi !**

**Il voulait l'embrasser cette nuit, et il pensa qu'elle serait choquée de le trouver dans sa chambre la nuit, il lui dirait qui il était vraiment, que ses soupçons étaient fondés, qu'il était bien Shinichi Kudo, qu'il ne la quitterait jamais. Mais il savait, que ça n'aurait aucun sens à cette heure de la nuit.**

**« Conan-kun, es tu réveillé ? » dit une douce voix derrière la porte, après avoir frappé. « Le dîner est prêt, tu me rejoins d'accord ? »**

**Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il remarqua qu'il s'était endormi en pleurant.**

**S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait avec ce corps d'enfant, c'est son inaptitude à contrôler ses émotions et ses larmes, il était si pathétique.**

**Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, s'assit sur son lit, puis remis son short. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la cuisine, Ran était déjà assise en train de manger. Il lui sourit, la salua et s'assit en face d'elle.**

**« Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.**

**Il sentit qu'il allait pleurer, mais il réussit à se retenir avec difficulté. Il fixa son bol de riz « En fait…. ». Il sentit une main chaude sur son front, il fixa Ran le regard vide, il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air préoccupée.**

**« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air si… », elle hésita un instant, « seul ?... ».**

**_Oh oui, tu me connais bien Ran._ « Ran-chan ne doit pas s'inquiéter, Conan va bien. ». _Mais Shinichi non_. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'enlever sa main de son front, il la pris.**

**Ran fut surprise « Que se passe-t-il Conan ? »**

**« Conan… toujours Conan…. ». Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa.**

**Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra, mais elle ne retira pas sa main. « Conan, qu'est ce que…. ».**

**« Et bien…. ». Il prit la main de Ran, la glissa à l'intérieur de son short, renversant son bol de riz, la respiration de Ran s'accéléra.**

**« Conan ! ». Elle essaya de retirer sa main, mais il la tenait trop fort. « Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?! ».**

**Il rit, se leva légèrement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Ran, ne sais tu pas que même un geek comme Shinichi Kudo aime s'amuser de temps en temps ?».**

**Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle le fixa, oubliant ou était placée sa main.**

**« Oui c'est vrai… » Chuchota-t-il en pressant d'avantage sa main sur son membre. « C'est moi idiote : Shinichi. »**

**« Je sais que tu m'aimes bien Conan…. Mais s'il te plait…. » Chuchota-t-elle, tentant à nouveau d'ôter sa main de l'endroit où elle était. « J'aime Shinichi, ne l'utilise pas comme ça… ».**

**Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Conan sans honte cette fois. « Tu ne me sens pas, Ran ? Tes soupçons étaient justes, je suis Shinichi, Ran, crois moi ! ».**

**« N-non… »**

**« Si, c'est moi. ». Il relâcha sa main, la faisant basculer en arrière. Il sauta sur elle, entoura son corps de ses bras et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. « C'est moi Ran, j'ai toujours été là. Je suis Shinichi ! »**

**Ran commença à pleurer et enlaça le jeune garçon. « Oh Conan, tu n'as pas à agir comme ça pour me rendre heureuse, je vais bien crois mois. Je me débrouille sans Shinichi dans ma vie. ».**

**Ces mots étaient supposés le tuer une troisième fois dans sa vie, mais ça n'était pas un problème. Elle ne le croyait pas. Il s'assit sur elle, retira ses lunettes et la regarda. « Regarde moi Ran, regarde moi dans les yeux ! Dis moi, dis moi que tu me vois ! ».**

**Ran était abasourdie. « Conan… ».**

**« N-non ! » cria elle en le poussant de toutes ses forces. Elle se releva très rapidement avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Elle sauta à quelques mètres de lui et prit une position de défense. Elle ne contrôlait pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris Edogawa Conan, mais ce que tu as fait est inacceptable. Ça n'est pas comme ça qu'agissent les garçons de sept ans ! ».**

**« Justement ! Je ne suis pas un garçon de sept ans ! » Cria-t-il avant qu'elle ne cours jusqu'à sa chambre. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait avoir l'air idiot, mais il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Il se sentait coupable, seul, en colère, passionné, amoureux. Mais pensait elle vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit ? Qu'elle se débrouillait sans lui ?**

**Des larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues. Pourquoi ne le croyait elle pas ? Mais après….**

**Que ferait elle ?...**

**Il essayait de se calmer et de penser. Il s'agenouilla, récupéra ses lunettes, nettoya le riz auparavant tombé sur le sol, rangea le bol, remit la table comme il faut, lava et rangea la vaisselle.**

**En arrivant dans sa chambre, il refermant la porte à coup de pied puis s'allongea sur son lit. _Quel idiot _pensa-t-il, _révéler mon identité en lui posant la main sur son membre, mais quel imbécile !_**

**Puis il essaya de s'endormir, inconscient d'avoir laissé la porte ouverte.**

**Il sentit son lit bouger, comme si un poids supplémentaire était arrivé dessus. Puis il sentit quelque chose de chaud derrière lui. Il sentit son parfum. Il voulait pleureur, mais il avait déjà trop pleuré avant d'aller se coucher. Il sentit qu'elle l'enlaçait, le rapprochant d'elle. Il ferma les yeux en souhaitant qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il était éveillé. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient de son oreille, il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa peau. Il eut un frisson, et avait du mal à faire semblant de dormir.**

**« Shinichi… ». Chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant de son oreille. « Est-ce vraiment toi dans ce corps d'enfant ?... ».**

**Il se mordit la lèvre et essaya de ne pas parler trop tôt. Il ne voulait pas, encore une fois, dire quelque chose de stupide. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'elle venait d'embrasser sa tête, il eut à nouveau un frisson.**

**« Je ne sais pas si je suis folle… » dit elle doucement en caressant ses cheveux. « Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux. Je sais depuis longtemps que Conan ressemble à Shinichi, mais je ne t'avais pas vu d'aussi prêt sans lunettes. Si tu es vraiment Shinichi... je suis supposée être en colère contre moi-même pour l'avoir ignoré. Comment de simples lunettes ont pu me tromper ? Maintenant je doute de t'aimer assez pour te sentir… Je suis désolée. ».**

**Comment pouvait il lui dire ? Qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de la situation… Combien de jours et combien de nuits avait elle passé à penser à lui – il avait passé trop de temps à l'écouter et à l'observer en tant que Conan. Elle n'y était pour rien. Elle était forte, c'est juste que Ran était quelqu'un qui faisait confiance aux gens trop facilement et qu'elle considérait Conan Edogawa comme une autre image de Shinichi.**

**« Oh Shinichi, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ce que tu m'as dit. Dis moi ! Dis moi comment je suis censée réagir. ».**

**« Idiot, tu as profité des bains que l'on a pris ensemble. » dit elle « ou peut être que je l'ai fait inconsciemment ? » Elle rit « c'est si compliqué ! Mais tu comprends, n'est ce pas ? »**

**Maintenant, il se sentait comme un ours en peluche à qui la propriétaire fait ses confidences. Incapable de réagir, de répondre aux caresses et aux baisers.**

**« Peut être qu'au fond, je savais que c'était toi, et que ça n'était pas mal d'être nu avec l'homme que j'aime… même si c'était un enfant. ».**

**Shinichi voulait se retourner.**

**« Mais Shinichi, l'as-tu senti ? Sentais tu que je t'aimais quand je t'appelais « Conan » ? » Demanda-t-elle.**

**Shinichi se retourna pour lui faire face. « Ran, es tu sûre de croire ce que tu es en train de dire ? ». Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et lui dit doucement « car si tu n'y crois pas, je te conseille de penser que ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Je ne veux pas te perturber si tu penses que c'est impossible que je sois redevenu un enfant. ».**

**Ran prit sa main avec laquelle il tenait son menton. « Je veux te croire et douter à la fois, mais je sais que maintenant je peux te sentir. »**

**Il approuva d'un signe de la tête puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. Je voulais te montrer que je n'étais pas un enfant ordinaire, mais je reconnais que c'était stupide. ».**

**« On dirait bien. Quelle drôle de manière de raisonner Shinichi, c'est exactement toi. »**

**Il rougit et se mordilla les lèvres. « Écoute Ran… tu peux tout oublier, juste aller dormir et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé. ».**

**Il y eut un silence.**

**« Mais… avant que tu t'en ailles… pourrais-je faire quelque chose ? »**

**« Encore quelque chose de bizarre ? »**

**Il hocha la tête « si tu veux, après cela, je pourrais partir de chez toi. »**

**« Tu n'as pas à faire ça… »**

**« Alors, laisse moi faire ça. » dit il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer. « Ferme les yeux » chuchota-t-il, puis il l'embrassa à nouveau.**

**Il passa sa langue dans sa bouche, puis elle répondit avec plaisir à ses baisers. Il posa ses paumes sur ses yeux, il sentit des larmes couler des yeux de Ran, elle pleurait. Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser et retira ses mains. « Désolé, je t'ai effrayé, n'est ce pas ? ».**

**Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de partir, Ran le rapprocha d'elle. Elle pleurait, mais elle souriait. « Je veux que tu continues Shinichi, c'est bien toi, je le sens. Embrasse moi encore, s'il te plait. ».**

**Il hésita, puis recommença à l'embrasser.**

**Ils s'arrêtèrent pour respirer.**

**« Je me sens tellement seule et tellement joyeuse en même temps, c'est tout…. » dit elle en caressant ses cheveux. « je suis contente que tu sois là maintenant, surtout que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant… ».**

**« Tu sais qu'après, tu devras faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé Ran. » dit il en caressant son cou « tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas… »**

**Elle prit sa tête « mais nous surmonterons cette épreuve, on trouvera un remède… »**

**Elle gémit quand il lui caressa la poitrine. « Justement Ran, il n'y a pas d'antidote… ».**

**« Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ? demanda elle alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.**

**« Le docteur Agasa fait des recherches et des expériences pour trouver un antidote, mais je sais que le poison que l'on m'a donné était très… », il s'arrêta au moment où il désagrafa sont soutien-gorge, lui exposant ainsi sa poitrine, il la caressa. Elle eut des frissons. « Ran je suis désolé… ». Une larme coula sur sa joue. « Je ne devrait pas faire ça, je sais que tu n'es pas sûre de toi. Que tu es en train d'essayer de faire comme si tu y croyais cette nuit, mais demain matin, tu regretteras ce qu'on a fait et tu te sentiras mal et coupable, pour l'avoir fait avec un enfant qui habite avec toi ! Oh Ran, je suis… tellement désolé. ».**

**Elle s'assit et le regarda. « Shinichi… »**

**« Non ! Je suis Conan ! C'est celui que je suis, mais crois ce que tu veux ! » dit-il en pleurant.**

**Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine « Shinichi, je te fais confiance, peu importe si tu es Conan ou Shinichi, je te crois quoi que tu dises Shinichi. ».**

**Il l'a regarda. « Es-tu bien sûre ? »**

**« Arrête de pleurer d'accord ? » dit elle en le serrant d'avantage contre sa poitrine le faisant rougir. « Maintenant, il faut que tu crois que je te fais confiance, et que je te crois quand tu me dis que tu es redevenu un enfant de sept ans. »**

**« R-ran… »**

**« Tu as dix sept Shinichi ! » chuchota-t-elle « Veux tu vraiment me faire l'amour ? on aurait pu attendre le mariage. »**

**Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa à nouveau. « Je t'aime Ran. »**

**« Je t'aime aussi. »**

**Il l'embrassa puis embrassa sa poitrine, elle gémit. « tu es si bonne… » Il eut pour réponse un autre gémissement, puis embrassa son autre sein « j'ai l'impression d'être ton fils… »**

**« Ne dis pas ça Shinichi. »**

**Il savait qu'elle plaisantait. En l'embrassant, son autre main se glissait jusqu'à son bas, puis son autre sous vêtement. Il l'embrassa et remarqua non seulement qu'elle était prête, mais aussi qu'elle avait besoin de lui.**

**« Oh Shinichi » gémit elle en bougeant ses hanches contre ses mains. « j'aimerais que tu sois plus grand » dit elle en riant.**

**« Moi aussi » chuchota-t-il en approchant sa tête de l'intimité de sa partenaire. Il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses et remonta jusqu'à son sexe duquel il pouvait sentir le parfum, ce parfum envahit ses pensées. Après l'avoir embrassé à plusieurs reprises, il se mit à lécher l'intimité de celle qu'il aimait.**

**« Shinichi ! » cria-t-elle tandis que la main qui était dans ses cheveux le rapprochait d'avantage d'elle.**

**_Elle aime ça _se félicita-t-il, alors il continua _Ran, c'est ma Ran, elle est si bonne_.**

**Elle gémit et commença à faire des mouvements de bassin. Il finit par arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire et remplaça sa langue par ses doigts. Ran gémit encore plus fort. Il commença des mouvement de vas et vient. Puis il embrassa sa poitrine « Je t'aime ». Sa main libre enleva son short.**

**Ran appela son nom encore une fois, et elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. « S'il te plait embrasse moi. »**

**Il s'arrêta alors et l'embrassa. Quand ils s'embrassèrent, Ran dit « Vite Shinichi, fais le ! je te veux ! ».**

**« Ran… », il était incapable d'arrêter les mouvement de sa main entre ses jambes. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas avec ce corps.**

**Ran vit le doute dans ses yeux, elle passa sa main dans ses. « S'il te plait Shinichi, je ne peux plus attendre ! »**

**Il écarquilla les yeux, et en un clin d'œil il était au dessus d'elle, son short descendu au niveau de ses genoux, ses hanches entre ses jambes, ses mains sur ses genoux, pour que ses jambes restent écartées. « Tu… tu es sûre ?... » Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient toujours fermées, elle respirait fortement et rapidement. Le bout de son membre était près de l'intimité de Ran, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Ses mains serrèrent ses genoux. « Ran… »**

**« OUI ! » cria-t-elle en avançant ses hanches. « S'il te plait Shinichi, fait le… je t'aime. »**

**Il fit un signe de la tête. Il devait l'accepter, quoiqu'il arriverait le lendemain. Ce jour là était le seul jour où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec elle, lui procurer et se procurer du plaisir. Il chuchota : « Je t'aime Ran. » puis, il entra en elle.**

**Ran cria « encore ! »**

**Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et lui dit : « continue… s'il te plait. »**

**Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à bouger à son rythme, entrant et sortant d'elle. Il observait son visage, il était si beau. Sa peau était magnifique, comme de la porcelaine. Ses yeux étaient à demi ouverts. Il aurait voulu pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à voir l'excitation de son corps. Ce à quoi il faisait attention, c'était son magnifique visage et ses réactions.**

**« Ah… Shinichi… plus vite… » dit elle en rapprochant ses hanches des siennes, leurs bassins se touchaient. « Aaa…. »**

**Les oreilles de Shinichi vibraient, juste comme son membre, comme son cœur. Puis il se libéra en elle, en espérant atteindre son corps, son cœur, son âme.**

**« SHINICHI ! » cria-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Il continuait ses mouvements, ça n'était pas encore fini. Puis il donna toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans ses trois derniers coups de bassin, ce qui la fit crier.**

**Après un moment, il se retira d'elle, il se sentait fatigué en quelque sorte. Il s'écroula sur elle. Il avait passé un merveilleux moment. Il réalisa qu'elle le fixait les yeux grands ouverts. « Ran… » demanda-t-il effrayé.**

**Venait-elle de réaliser trop tard ce qu'ils venaient de faire ?**

**« Shinichi… ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant. « Shinichi ! »**

**Shinichi Kudo ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à la poitrine de Ran appuyée sur son torse, ses lèvres contre les siennes. _No fucking way_.**

* * *

Ah je vous avais prévenu hein ^^

J'espère encore une fois que cette traduction vous convient. =)

L'auteur à dit : Hey ne dites pas que je n'avais pas prévenu les lecteurs. :D Review pour les pervers. LOL**  
**


End file.
